No Where To Escape
by Trixie Ray
Summary: Fic revisada! - Harry e Ron têm uma missão da Ordem e pedem para Hermione não ir. Ela não os escuta, o que acontecerá então? - DHr


**No Where To Escape**

**Autora: Bea Mendes**

**Shipper:** Draco X Hermione

**Genre: **Angst/ Drama

**Rated M**

**Disclaimer: A série Harry Potter e seus personagens não são meus? Só a trama é minha? Sim, muito triste, mas sim.**

* * *

- Hermione, é muito perigoso! Você não vai!

--ooo--

A casa estava escura, Hermione sabia que seus amigos já deveriam estar em algum lugar dali se escondendo para tentar pegar alguns Comensais em busca de informações. Viu uma porta que dava para algum escritório abandonado e resolveu se esconder lá, ao entrar murmurou um "_Lumos"_ e viu que não havia ninguém além dela. Esperou vários minutos e enfim ouviu vozes vindas do outro lado da porta. Estava tão tensa esperando o momento de agir que não ouviu uma pessoa lançando feitiços silenciadores na sala e feitiços para trancar a porta complicadíssimos, de modo que um simples Alohomorra não funcionaria.

- Expelliarmus!

- Crucius!

- Protego!

- Avada Kedavra!

Ao tentar sair da sala Hermione viu que a porta estava trancada

-Alohomorra!

- Isso não vai adiantar. Expelliarmus!

Sua varinha foi parar na mão de Malfoy, Draco Malfoy para ser mais exata. Hermione estava presa e sabia disso. Não podia fazer nada para lutar, estava sem sua varinha. Viu Malfoy ir em sua direção e tentou encontrar uma maneira de sair daquela desagradável situação.

- Não há como escapar, ninguém vai te ouvir e eu tenho sua varinha – falou isso girando displicentemente a varinha de Hermione entre os dedos. – Somos só eu, e você – disse com um sorriso malicioso que só um Malfoy conseguia ter.

- Não Malfoy! Socorro! Harry! Ron!

- Eles não vão te ouvir, já disse. Ah, Granger! Você não sabe há quanto tempo eu espero por isso!

- Não, não, não, não! Por favor Malfoy, não me machuca, por favor!

- Haahaha! – riu Malfoy se aproximando mais um pouco de sua presa. Hermione tinha uma parede atrás de si, Malfoy colocou seus braços ao lado da menina, de modo que ela não poderia fugir. Seus rostos tão próximos que um conseguia sentir a respiração do outro, rápida e superficial.

- Eles vão ir atrás de você Malfoy se você fizer alguma coisa comigo! Você vai pra Azkaban, ou pior, eles podem até te matar!

- Verdade? Por quê? Não vou fazer nada que você não queira. Me diz que você não quer isso... _Hermione_. - Draco disse seu nome em um sussurro enquanto se aproximava da boca da morena.

- Não! Não quero! Me deixa ir Malfoy! - Hermione virou o rosto quando seus lábios estavam prestes a encostar aos de Malfoy.

- Ah é? Vamos ver se você mente tão bem assim... Tomando um pouco de Veritaserum...

Malfoy colou o corpo em Hermione e pegou no bolso da calça um frasco com um líquido transparente como água. Destampou-o e forçou Hermione a beber.

- Hum... Vamos ver... Você acha que o Potter pode ganhar a guerra?

Hermione tentou não falar nada, mas não conseguiu. Após lutar contra si mesma disse. – Não. Acho que Harry é um grande bruxo, mas Lord Voldemort é definitivamente mais forte que ele.

- Hahaha! Incrível o que as pessoas falam depois de tomar isso. Vamos continuar... O que você acha do Weasley?

- O Ron é muito infantil! Parece uma criança às vezes, eu perco a paciência muitas vezes quando estou falando com ele.

- E da família dele? - Malfoy perguntou com seu sorriso torto.

- Quem poderia ter uma família maior? Meu Deus! - Depois de falar isso Hermione quase quis se matar. Sim, os Weasley eram uma família muito maior do que o esperado, mas eles eram como sua família.

- E do lugar que eles chamam de casa?

- Aquilo é um casa? Aquilo realmente é uma toca! - Tudo bem, eles eram como sua familía, mas ela sempre achou que eles poderiam economizar um pouco para comprar uma casa maior.

- Hahaha! Isso foi muito bom Granger! Vamos ver, vou mudar um pouco as perguntas... O que você quer que eu faça com você?

Hermione tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Ela os fechou com força e mordeu o lábio tentando em vão não falar nada. - Quero que me faça sentir dor, porque da dor eu tenho prazer.

- Gosta de dor é? Hum... Não conhecia esse seu lado masoquista.

- Ninguém conhece, nem o Ronald.

- Você e o Weasel já transaram?

- Não, ele tá com medo de me machucar, já que vai ser minha primeira vez.

- Você ainda é virgem? - Ele estava surpreso, sempre achou que no quarto ano ela tivesse tido algo a mais com Victor Krum. Aparentemente não...

- Sim.

- E com quem você gostaria de perder a virgindade?

- Com você.

- Quando?

- Agora.

Hermione estava cabisbaixa. Não acreditava que tinha falado tudo aquilo pra ele! Especialmente para ele, seu maior inimigo. Sim, sentia uma incrível atração por ele, quem não sentia? Mas contar pra ele que gostava de sentir dor? Não tinha contado a ninguém, as pessoas julgam.

- Quer sentir dor?

- Quero.

- Crucio

Os gritos de Hermione ecoaram pelo escritório. Malfoy se afastou dela e a viu cair no chão gritando desesperadamente de dor. Deixou-a assim por mais um tempo até que parou.

- Gostou disso?

- Não sei.

- Ah Granger, assim não vai dar. - Malfoy riu cinicamente. - Olha, eu vou te prometer uma coisa. Eu vou fazer você sentir uma dor, que eu tenho certeza de que você não vai gostar nem vai sentir prazer. Aliás, depois que tudo acabar, você não vai sentir mais nada além dela.

Hermione olhou para cima, para os olhos de Malfoy com medo.

- Assustada?

- Sim.

- Você tem medo de mim?

- Sim.

- Bom deveria mesmo ter. O que mais você sente por mim?

- Eu sinto ódio de você! Eu acho que você é um idiota! Um imbecil! Te odeio por você ter feito meus anos de Hogwarts mais difíceis. Odiei quando você me chamou de Sangue-Ruim no segundo ano, odeio quando me chamam assim. Mas mesmo assim eu me sinto muito atraída por você. E eu _me_ odeio por isso.

- Você é muito confusa, Sangue-Ruim.

Malfoy viu algo passar pelos olhos de Hermione, pelo modo que os olhos dela escureceram ele optou por pensar que o que ele tinha visto era ódio.

- Você realmente odeia ser chamada assim, não é?

- Sim.

- Bom, chega de perguntas, o efeito já vai passar... – Malfoy pausou um pouco e ficou ouvindo a luta do outro lado da porta com a verinha sempre apontada para a garota. – Eles tão bem animados lá fora... Eu pensei que você não vinha Granger.

- Eles falaram para eu não vir.

- Por que isso? Não acham que você é boa o suficiente para lutar contra alguns Comensais?

- Não, porque seria muito perigoso... Algo poderia acontecer comigo.

- Você se arrependeu de vir?

Hermione olhou para o chão. O efeito realmente estava passando, e a essa altura ela teria conseguido ficar com a boca fechada e não ter respondido a pergunta.- Não. - Mas a essa altura, qual seria a diferença de mais uma resposta verdadeira?

Malfoy olhou para ela e viu sua luta por responder ou não a pergunta. Ela respondeu exatamente quando ele olhava o seu relógio. O efeito do Veritasserum tinha acabado de passar.

- Como está se sentindo agora? Mais leve talvez, depois de contar tudo aquilo pra mim... - Ele se recostou na porta, de um jeito leve e até descontraído.

- Vai a merda Malfoy.

Resposta errada para se dar a um Malfoy. Draco chegou na morena que ainda estava no chão mais antes que ela pudesse piscar e lhe deu um tapa no rosto.

Rindo, perguntou. - Gostou?

- Já disse pra ir a merda.

Outro tapa. - Você gosta de apanhar Granger? Hein? Agora você não responde não é? - Ele pausou seu sorriso apareceu de novo quando ele viu aqueles olhos castanhos. - Sabe, agora não tem volta, você _vai_ apanhar, gostando ou não.

Ao ouvir isso Hermione se levantou e tentou correr para longe dele, inutilmente. Malfoy lhe deu um soco no estômago, deixando-a sem ar. Continuou socando-a até que ela caiu no chão, chutou sua barriga uma, duas, três vezes. Se abaixou e virou seu rosto de modo que ela visse o dele, e então cuspiu nela.

- Hahaha! Você não tem idéia de como é bom fazer isso Granger! Vamos, se levanta!

Malfoy ajudou-a a se levantar, pegou sua varinha e amarrou-a numa mesa que havia no recinto. Amarrou suas mãos e segurou-as a cima de sua cabeça. Com um aceno da varinha as roupas da garota sumiram. Malfoy já podia ver as marcas roxas se formando pelo corpo frágil que ela tinha. Passou a ponta gelada de seus dedos pelos machucados, o que fez Hermione tremer com o contato.

- Tão frágil.

Malfoy foi subindo com as pontas de seus dedos, até chegar no vale dos seios da garota. Tocou um de seus mamilos gentilmente, só para ver a reação, ficou duro na hora. Deu um sorriso de canto de boca ao ver isso e abaixou sua cabeça para lamber e sugar o mamilo enrijecido. Hermione tentava esconder e negar que estava gostando, mas os gemidos que saíam de sua boca a traíam.

- Você vai implorar por mim Granger, vai pedir que eu te coma, que eu te penetre e te leve ao orgasmo. – disse Malfoy entre uma sugada e outra

- Não... Ah... Pára... Por favor... Uhm...

Malfoy não parou, Hermione estava gostando tanto que ela já sentia uma onda de calor crescendo cada vez mais dentro de seu corpo. O máximo que já tinha feito era até aí. Mas ela queria mais contato dele. Levantou instintivamente o quadril e sentiu a ereção dele mesmo por cima das roupas. Malfoy se afastou ao perceber que ela já estava bem excitada.

- P- por que você parou? Onde você está indo? – Hermione estava arfando e precisava desesperadamente de mais contato com ele. Sua dignidade não lhe importava naquele momento; não se importava com mais nada a não ser seu prazer.

- Eu disse que você ia pedir por mim. - Draco se afastou um pouco mais dela. - O que você quer Hermione?

Hermione entrou em uma pequena batalha interna. – Eu quero que você me... Que você... Que você tire minha virgindade. - Ela disse em quase um sussurro.

- Como? Eu não ouvi...

- Eu quero que você tire minha virgindade – falou um pouco mais alto dessa vez.

- Fala mais alto. Eu ainda não ouvi direito.

- Eu quero que você tire minha virgindade! – dessa vez gritou, e Malfoy deu um sorriso vitorioso. Começou a tirar suas próprias roupas. Tirou todas e deixou Hermione ver sua enorme ereção. – É muito grande. – Falou com um pouco de pânico na voz. – Eu não vou...

- Shh... Espere e verá. – Draco se posicionou no meio das pernas de Hermione, deu um beijo na sua boca e começou a penetrá-la. Ignorou o gemido de dor que ela soltou e continuou a penetração e a beijá-la. Entrou por inteiro no seu corpo apertado e quente e ficou parado por um tempo para saborear tudo aquilo, tinha acabado de fazer com que a Sabe-Tudo Granger pedisse para ele a penetrar. Queria aquilo há muito tempo, desde o terceiro ano para ser mais exato. Quando ela bateu nele, ele sentiu um misto de raiva e desejo, raiva porque uma Sangue-Ruim havia batido nele e desejo porque bom... Ela era muito mais bonita que qualquer Sonserina, alguns a achavam a mais bonita do terceiro ano. Quando eles foram para Hogwarts naquele ano, ela tinha mudadp bastante fisicamente. Seu corpo parecia mais com o de uma menina e seus cabelos tinha sido domados.

Malfoy voltou a fazer movimentos de vai-e-vem, cada vez mais rápido cada vez com mais força. Hermione gritava de dor e prazer, nunca havia sentido aquilo, mas estava gostando. Logo começou a sentir um grande calor e chegou ao grande momento do orgasmo, quando Draco a sentiu se contraindo em volta dele sabia que ela estaria tendo um orgasmo. viu sua respiração ficar ainda mais superficial enquanto ela arfava. Teve seu orgasmo quando a ouviu gritar com uma voz extremamente rouca e baixa seu nome.

Draco caiu em cima dela. Eles ficaram parados ainda sentindo as ondas de prazer pelo corpo. De repente Draco saiu de cima dela e começou a se vestir, Hermione se recuperou por completo de seu primeiro orgasmo e ouviu Draco dizer, em meio a umas batidas na porta – Calculei o tempo perfeito – Hermione viu ele pegar sua varinha e levar até uma de suas têmporas, viu um fio esbranquiçado, como uma névoa, entre a varinha e a têmpora, viu também Malfoy pegar um vidrinho e colocar aquilo dentro.

- Aqui está a minha promessa Granger – disse enquanto tampava o potinho. Assim que terminou de falar a porta se abriu, e nela estavam Harry e Ron atordoados com a imagem de Hermione sem roupas amarrada numa mesa e o cheiro de sexo que havia no recinto. Malfoy tirou proveito disso e disse – Pega. – Jogou o potinho na mão de Harry. – Ali tem uma penseira. – Antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse fazer algo Malfoy jogou a varinha de Hermione no chão e desaparatou. Com o "póp" da aparatação de Malfoy, Ron foi ajudar a amiga que agora estava chorando, enquanto Harry ia em direção da penseira. Hermione tinha entendido, tudo que tinha acontecido, a parte das perguntas com Veritaserum, o pedido à Malfoy, o sexo, tudo estava naquele frasco, e seus amigos iriam ver.

Ron ajudou-a a se vestir, seu corpo ainda doía pela Maldição Imperdoável, pelos chutes e socos que Malfoy havia lhe dado e pela penetração. Viu Harry com a penseira e antes que pudesse falar pra que ele não visse aquilo, ele fez uns feitiços e as imagens da memória de Malfoy apareceram fora da penseira, para que ele e Ron pudessem ver claramente. Hermione reviveu tudo, parecia que nunca aquilo iria acabar, mas acabou. Harry e Ron viraram, mas não conseguiam olhar nos olhos de Hermione.

- Isso aconteceu mesmo Hermione? Ou Malfoy está nos enganando?

Hermione reparou quando Ron falou seu nome, e não seu apelido. Isso não acontecia desde a briga que eles tiveram no terceiro ano por causa do Perebas e do Bichento.

- Hermione! Responde! – Harry estava muito alterado e agora olhava fixamente nos olhos da garota

Hermione desviou o olhar do de Harry e respondeu com um simples e baixo "sim". Hermione ouviu Harry e Ron gritando e quebrando algumas coisas do escritório, mas não estava prestando atenção. Só conseguia sentir uma incrível dor vindo de dentro de seu peito, não doía por causa dos chutes, ou pela maldição ou pela penetração, doía porque ela sabia que a amizade deles nunca mais seria a mesma, e aquela amizade era a coisa mais importante na vida dela. Ela desejou estar morta.

Draco cumpriu a promessa que fez.

**:.: Fin :.:**

N/A: OK, OK. O que vocês acharam? Não sejam tímidos.

Bom, algumas explicações sobre a história:

1- O Draco fez a promessa para Hermione porque desde que eles se conheceram ela sempre estava "arruinando" sua vida. Ela era a melhor da escola e era uma "sangue-ruim". Imaginem, como explicar isso para seu pai super-hiper-ultra malvado que ainda acredita na superioridade daqueles que tem "sangue-puro"? É, imaginem como deveriam ser férias para ele. Se sentindo, ou não, atraído por ela ele tinha que ter sua vingança. Afinal ele é um Malfoy.

2- Sim, eu acredito que ele deveria ir ver um médico... Talvez eu devesse ir também. Ou então na Igreja, me confessar. XDD

Read & Review People!

Para aqueles que não sabem inglês: Leia & Review Pessoal... Realmente algumas coisas não mudam.

Bea~!

OBS: História revisada no dia 19/05/2009, primeiramente publicada no dia 22/04/2008 e escrita, bom... Há bem mais tempo que isso.


End file.
